


These Wolves Keep Scratching At My Heart

by t_dactyl



Series: alexdykers' werewolf kara au [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, back at it again kiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dactyl/pseuds/t_dactyl
Summary: Lena knows her girlfriend is a little... eccentric. But it's nothing she really minds.or 5 times werewolf kara does things that are not really Average Human Behavior and lena is still oblivious and then 1 time where kara hits her with that truth bomb





	These Wolves Keep Scratching At My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> ya boi is back with more of tess alexdykers' werewolf kara au because it's that good good and i love it
> 
> but seriously, go show the kid love for this au over at their tumblr (@alexdykers) and also check out their [werewolf kara playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/ponderingrose/playlist/39ROnQiWx2TqDwaNZdaneY) cause it's good as fuck and was chill to listen to as i wrote this and the title is from Can't Sleep by Walk the Moon, which is on there babeys lmao
> 
> anyways, have fun, be cool, do whatever

Being invited over to Kara’s apartment feels like a big step for Lena. They had been dating now for a couple of weeks and they had spent most of their time at Lena’s office, the park, or wherever they were going to eat at the time (Kara is willing to try almost anything, but she has not quite taken a shine to the gluten free alternatives that Lena lives on). 

 

Lena feels that if she were to have Kara over to her apartment, she would have to call in her usual cleaning service and go about hiding anything that would be the least bit embarrassing for Kara to find. (She’s not a dirty person, but most days she’s too tired after work to do more than drag herself into a shower and then bed, let alone clear up her clothes and do laundry. Maybe she leaves a few prototypes around, but she’s a busy woman. Plus, her cat, Leone, isn’t much of a troublemaker and her self cleaning kitty litter only needs to be emptied so often.) There would at least need to be  _ some _ preparation on her part before she would invite her girlfriend over.

 

Kara seems to have no such reservations.

 

A haphazard pile of shoes by the door greets them as Kara opens the door (“Yeah, just kick yours off, don’t worry about it.”). The couch cushions are askew, pillows and a throw blanket on the ground near it next to the coffee table. There are papers and mail all over the dining table and when Lena looks down, she sees that the table legs are nearly splintered and ragged (Kara catches her looking and laughs a bit, “It’s the old table from my foster mother’s house, from when I was a kid. It’s not pretty, but it has sentimental value so when she was finally going to trash it, I said I’d take it.”) A curtain separates Kara’s bedroom from the open plan of the rest of the room, but it’s partly pulled back, allowing a look at her bed, a nest a pillows and blankets with a few worn soft toys scattered around (Kara blushes a bit when Lena notices them, rushing to pull the curtain closed.) There are dishes in the sink, though they seem pretty clean, and oddly enough there are a couple on the ground as well (Lena decides not to ask).

 

Overall, it’s messy, but charming and so very Kara.

 

The only thing that doesn’t make sense is all the  _ hair _ .

 

It’s everywhere, on everything. Anywhere that hair can cling, there is hair. Little tumbleweeds of it collect in corners and peek from under the couch. There’s a lint roller on the coffee table that is more reminiscent of a hairball on a stick than anything that would  _ remove  _ hair. And it makes no sense, Kara’s hair is short and, other than the times that Lena has seen her in that Denny’s, pretty well-kempt. Unless… 

 

“Do you have a dog or something?”

 

That would explain the fur, the blankets on the floor, why she wanted to keep the frisbee. It would make sense.

 

“Nope,” Kara says happily over her shoulder, while she walks over to her fridge to get a drink.

 

Lena eyes her. “Okaaaaay. Does your sister have a dog?”

 

She laughs, “Nah, but maybe one day when she finds the right woman. Why?”

 

_ Because there’s enough fur around here to build another animal _ , she thinks. But Kara is looking at her with not even one iota of trickery in her gaze, completely ernest, and Lena holds her tongue. It’s odd, surely, but it’s just another one of the little facets of Kara that is so, and it does nothing to detract from her feelings for her so it’s not a problem that she needs to worry about. She’ll just buy Kara a vacuum.

 

“No reason. Do you know what movie you want to watch?”

 

“Have you ever seen 101 Dalmatians? It was my favorite as a kid.”

 

“I can’t say that I have, but it sounds wild.”

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

There were certain perks to having your own personal driver. For Lena, one of those included being able to make out with her girlfriend while still making it to their reservation on time.

 

Now, she had not initially intended to climb into Kara’s lap when she got into the car. But when Kara had gotten in while wearing the silk fitted shirt that Lena had gifted her (“Lena, this shirt must have cost like a hundred dollars! I can’t take this.” “Nonsense. It was closer to three hundred and yes you can. Let me spoil you a little.”) and slacks that hug her muscular thighs and ass, what else was she supposed to do?

 

“God,” she murmurs against Kara’s mouth, “you’re just so gorgeous.”

 

Kara laughs and grips tighter at the soft thighs that bracket her hips. The car hasn’t even started moving yet, with Lena’s driver calling the restaurant to let them know that they’re on their way and to have their table ready, so they’re being careful not to start it rocking.

 

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

 

The words are enough to make her mentally swoon and Lena pulls away to look at the woman below her. Lipstick is smeared around Kara’s once bare lips, glasses askew on her nose and slightly fogged, and the short blonde hair that used to be neatly styled is now a tousled mess from the grip of Lena’s eager hands.

 

A spark of  _ something _ twinkles in blue eyes as they meet green and Lena can feel a well of sudden emotion bubble up in her chest.

 

She’s about to open her mouth to say  _ something _ , but the car suddenly starts to move. They had been so preoccupied with each other, they hadn’t noticed the driver even getting in. Thank god for partitions.

 

Kara’s attention darts from Lena to the window the second they’re moving and she starts doing her happy wiggle underneath her. Lena looks over, curious about what she could possibly be seeing out there that could take her attention from ‘the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.’

 

Following Kara’s eyeline, she glances outside but can see nothing of interest that can hold the eye for too long because they’re moving too fast.

 

After a moment, Kara notices the confused look that Lena is casting outside and speaks up, happy excitement in her voice. “I just really like car rides.”

 

“Oh? I didn’t know. Would you have prefered to drive? We can take one of my cars next time if you’d like.”

 

“I probably shouldn’t,” she laughs, “my sister says I’m not the best driver and I would hate to ruin one of your expensive cars. Besides, I just like being in the car, not driving.”

 

Her eyes are still glued to the window and the moment has passed, so Lena eases off of her lap and on to the seat beside her. She can’t say that she isn’t a bit disappointed that their make out session is over, but the eager and enraptured look on her date’s face more than makes up for it. 

 

Lena quickly goes about making herself presentable again, tugging her dress back down over her thighs and checking her hair and makeup in a compact that she pulls from her purse, and when she’s done and glances over, Kara still has not looked away from the window. The blonde has made no move to wipe the lipstick off her mouth or fix her hair, so Lena reaches over and cleans her mouth with her thumb before making a quick attempt at fixing her hair by running her fingers through it.

 

Through it all, Kara’s attention is  _ still _ out the window.

 

Her eyes occasionally dart down to the window control and Lena can see want in her eyes, not unlike the look she gets when she sees her naked or she sees someone eating a food she likes.

 

“Would you like to open it?”

 

A bolt of excitement shoots down her spine and Kara visibly gets more excited, her happy wiggling increasing in speed and intensity. “Really?’

 

Lena spares a mournful thought for her carefully straightened hair but quickly pushes it away. The look on Kara’s face is worth it.

 

“Of course.”

 

Before Kara can crank open only the one window and cause that awful wind throb, Lena reaches over and cracks the window on her side. And just in time too, because not even a second later, the window in Kara side is wide open and wind gusts into the car.

 

The sight of Kara beaming and angling her face to catch the wind on her face makes Lena smile as well, even though her hair is whipping around her at high speed.

 

It gets to the point that by the time they’re rolling up to the restaurant, Kara was nearly hanging out of the window, all but vibrating in her obvious enjoyment. They receive plenty of strange looks from people on the sidewalk and inside the restaurant when they walk in with their windswept hair and sure, it was a little odd, but Kara’s smile makes it worth it. 

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

“And this,” Lena says loudly, voice thick with false bravado to hide her nerves, “is my apartment.”

 

Within seconds of the door being opened and Lena stepping aside, Kara is off and exploring, happiness evident in the nonstop movement of her hips and the fact that she can’t stop long enough to focus on a single thing.

 

“This is amazing! Your house is so nice!”

 

Lena sighs in relief, trying not to think of the mess of papers and half finished projects that now makes up her office, and smiles at her girlfriend’s exuberance. She’s dashing from one corner to the next, taking in everything that she can and she seems to be… sniffing everything?

 

Kara slows and Lena watches as she keeps sniffing the air but she body stops otherwise, stone still.

 

“Hey… ” she says haltingly, turning back to look over her shoulder at Lena who still standing by the door. “You wouldn’t happen to have a cat… would you?”

 

And even as she asks, Leone trots out of Lena’s bedroom to nuzzle herself against her owner’s legs while trilling loudly, obviously eager for her dinner. “How could you tell? I had the cleaners be extra thorough. Well, it doesn’t matter now.” She leans down, picks up the animal, and cradles it to her chest as she places a soft kiss on its head. “This is Leone, she’s a sweetheart, I’m sure she’ll like you.”

 

Lena approaches, cat still in her arms, only for Kara to take a large step back and away. “Kara?”

 

“I'm kind of a dog person.”

 

“Seriously?” Lena questions incredulously, “Kara, she doesn't bite or anything.”

 

But contrary to her words, as Lena takes another step toward Kara, Leone starts to growl lowly and glare. The cat tries to puff up to the best of her ability while still being held and keeping eye contact with Kara. Leone’s reaction is enough to distract Lena from the low growling that is now coming from her girlfriend as well.

 

“Leone!” she says sternly, turning her body so that the eye contact is broken and cuddling her cat to her chest to soothe her. “I’m so sorry, Kara, I swear she’s not usually like this. She’s usually so friendly. I don’t know why she’s being like this… maybe she’s just grumpy because she’s hungry? It is past the time she usually eats… ”

 

She lets her voice trail off as she walks into the kitchen, letting Leone nuzzle against her face and neck, wanting the familiar action to settle her and hopefully make her more receptive to Kara’s presence. By the time that they’re in the kitchen and Kara is out of sight of yellow eyes, the growling has lowered to grumbling and Leone nearly tears into her shoulder as Lena goes to put her down, trying to stay in her arms.

 

“What kind of cat even is that?” she hears called from where she left her girlfriend. “Is it… sick? Why does it look like that? Are you sure it’s really a cat?”

 

“Kara!” The indignation and offense is clear in her voice. “Just because you don’t like her doesn’t mean you have to be rude. They’re traits of the breed, it’s a natural mutation. She’s fine and most definitely a cat.”

 

Leone meows, seemingly in agreement, and Kara is grateful that Lena isn’t looking at her as she pulls out the cat food and misses the sneer that crosses her usually bright features. The cat is… mangy, for lack of a better word. The short dark fur is coarse and patchy, missing completely around the eyes and mouth, and sparse around the underbelly, leaving wrinkly skin visible. Kara is not one for cats and her girlfriend’s choice of cat is even more questionable to her just from the look of it, but that doesn’t mean she wants to upset her.

 

“Sorry,” Kara says, not sounding very sorry at all, “I just don’t have the best track record with cats.”

 

“Oh? Would you like to elaborate?”

 

With a bashful look, Kara looks off to the side, scratching at the back of her neck before dropping her hand dramatically, knocking her glasses askew with the motion and having to follow it up with an adjustment of the frames. “Well… ”

 

Her hesitance is not missed and Lena looks over her shoulder from where she is putting food into Leone’s bowl. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I didn’t mean to pry.”

 

“No no, it’s not that. It’s just a little embarrassing,” she huffs out with a self deprecating chuckle. “When I had first moved in with my foster family, I was pretty skittish or whatever after what happened to my family and not really comfortable in my skin on top of that. But there was this one cat that kept on coming around to  _ my _ new territo- uh new  _ home _ and taunting me. Like, I called him Streaky because he would run around our yard while I had to watch from the window and do nothing. It was awful. He would leave his marks on everything and I couldn’t do anything to stop him.”

 

Lena watches her during the story, a strange look on her face while she tries to make heads or tales of the story, whether Kara is pulling her leg here or actually serious. But from the look on her girlfriend’s face, she’s nothing but serious and so Lena goes for sympathy though she doesn’t really understand.

 

“I’m sorry. That must have been… frustrating.”

 

“Ugh, it was!”

 

At which point, Leone finishes her meal and makes her presence known again, rubbing up against Lena’s legs and eyeing Kara across the room balefully. She’s obviously scenting her owner, that much Kara can tell, trying to assert a claim to Lena, and it raises Kara’s ire. No scruffy, annoying  _ cat _ is going to lay claim to  _ her _ girlfriend.

 

Kara steps forward, looking to close the distance between herself and Lena, but the cat hisses from behind Lena’s calves, sparse hair on her tail puffing and standing on end alonge her back as she tries to look bigger. Before Kara can do anything like snarl back, Lena scolds her.

 

“Leone, that is enough!”

 

Paying her no mind, the cat bats at the air in Kara’s direction with a final hiss before dashing away when the blonde keeps closing the distance, undeterred.

 

With her cat acting the way she is and now out of the room, Lena sends Kara an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry. I really don’t know what’s gotten into her. Maybe I should take her to the vet…”

 

Lena looks worriedly in the direction that Leone fled in, mind still obviously on her pet, and that just won’t do for Kara.

 

“I’m sure she’s fine,” she soothes, bringing a hand up to rub Lena’s back. “She can probably sense that I’m not really comfortable around cats and is acting out. There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

“Alright… ” Lena agrees haltingly, willing to put it aside for now but making a mental note to check on her later. “I really am sorry about this though. Can I make it up to you? I have a really nice wine set away that we could crack open.”

 

“I don’t drink.”

 

Preoccupied with looking through her cabinets, Lena doesn’t notice Kara closing the last bit of distance between them.

 

“Oh, well nevermind that then. Would you like to try some of these Swiss chocolates that I had imported? They’re a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine.”

 

“Chocolate doesn’t really sit well with me,” she answers.

 

“Okay, how about-”

 

“Lena.”

 

Kara cuts her off, stopping her in her quest to find something to offer her. She’s pressed to her back, sandwiching Lena between her body and the counter.

 

Spoken so close and so lowly, Lena’s own name pulls the breath from her lungs and freezes her in place. She can feel everywhere that Kara’s body touches hers, hot like a brand even through all their clothes. Warm breath ghosts over the shell of her ear and large hands grip at her hips, holding her in place.

 

“There’s something else I want.”

 

Her world spins on its axis as Kara turns them around quickly, pressing Lena against the kitchen island instead of the counter now, pinning her there and nuzzling her face into her neck until she brings her mouth back to her ear.

 

“Is this alright?”

 

Breath coming fast in short gasps, Lena can do nothing but nod, her hands coming up to grip onto strong shoulders.

 

Kara pulls her into a rough kiss and Lena melts against her, fully relaxed and pliable but she separates from her mouth after a long, drawn out moment, ignoring the whimpering pleas that fall from Lena’s mouth, longing for more of her lips. Instead, Kara kisses her cheek before rubbing her own across the spot on her way down to kiss along her neck, pushing the strap of her dress aside or mouth at her shoulder and drawing more breathy moans from lips coated in smudged lipstick. Kara keeps their bodies pressed together, every inch of their bodies in contact from their hips upward, covering Lena with her scent -- her claim.

 

And just as she places a particularly rough, biting kiss on Lena’s pale shoulder, blue eyes flick up and lock with glaring yellow from across the open plan apartment. Kara removes her mouth from Lena’s skin and smirks at the obviously displeased animal.

 

Statement made.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

They’re in Kara’s charming mess of an apartment once again. (After the debacle with Leone, she’s not surprised that Kara prefers for them to go to her’s rather than Lena’s apartment.)  Lena is sitting on the couch, uncaring at this point of all the fur that will cling to her clothes when she goes to leave. She had expected Kara to sit next to her on the couch, but from the few times that she had been over, Kara has yet to sit on her own furniture in her presence. Instead, the blonde is seated on the pillows and blankets on the ground in front of Lena with her head tilted back into her lap. And who is she to complain when this position lets her run her fingers through Kara’s soft short hair.

 

“I can’t wait for you to meet my pack.”

 

Her hands still. “Your… pack?”

 

“Yeah,” she says, unbothered by Lena’s question but nuzzling her head back to get Lena’s hands to resume their petting. “Like Alex, Eliza, Winn, James, Clarke. Even Lucy and Lois. My pack. I know they’ll all love you.”

 

Pale hands resume their path through soft blonde hair, but Lena’s mind is elsewhere.  _ Pack? _ It’s not a word that Lena has ever heard a person use in relation to their family and friends, usually saved for animals in the genus canis.

 

“Kara,” she starts, ready to question her girlfriend on this word choice, but Kara misunderstands the hesitance in her voice.

 

After shuffling up onto her knees, Kara dislodges her hands and faces her head on. She brings herself close and grabs Lena’s now still hands.

 

“You don’t have to worry about meeting them, I promise. They’re going to love you because…” she pauses and makes sure that Lena is really looking at her and grasping the seriousness of what she’s about to say. “Because I love you.”

 

There is a long moment where Lena doesn’t move. Doesn’t blink. Doesn’t breathe. This wonderful, intelligent, gorgeous, strong, funny, odd woman has just said she loves her.  _ Her _ \-- Lena, Lena Luthor. It’s unreal, like a dream come true. She’d known that she harbored feelings like that for Kara, how could she not when just the thought of her girlfriend brings a smile to her face and a flutter in her chest. But to know that Kara feels the same, that Kara  _ loves _ her -- it brings her to a standstill.

 

Kara notices her stiff posture and once again misreads the situation.

 

“Oh no. It was too soon for that, wasn’t it? We’ve only been dating a couple of months and here I go and drop the L word on you. You don’t have to say it back or anything. I don’t mean to pressure you or rush you or make you feel weird or anything. My sister always says I love too much, too quickly and that I can’t ever keep my emotions to myself and I know how cautious you are and I don’t want to--”

 

The long winded ramble is cut off abruptly by the press of lips against lips, blue eyes widening in surprise before falling closed as she relaxes into the kiss and the stress leaks from her posture.

 

Lena kisses her, long and deep, pouring all her emotions into the kiss, for both their sakes. She tries to convey without words the depth of her feelings for Kara before she pulls away with a breathless giggle and elated smile, a sheen of tears glistening in green eyes, to convey those feelings out loud. “I love you too, Kara.”

 

The rest of their evening passes with no more talk of families and Lena puts Kara’s outlandish name for hers out of her mind.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

“Kara… what are you doing?”

 

A tousled blonde head pops up from where she had just flopped down at the foot of the bed. “You said to get ready for bed.”

 

Having just watched Kara turn in circles for a solid minute before flopping down and curling up, Lena just pushes away her confusion and crawls under the covers. They’ll address that later because she is exhausted and just wants to cuddle.

 

“Can you maybe come up here instead?”

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Early afternoon sunlight filters in through pristine windows to illuminate the office of one Lena Luthor. She works, backlit by the light, only softened by the UV guard that she’d had put on to protect her sensitive skin. The news plays quietly on the monitor mounted on the wall and a novel rests at the corner of her desk from where she had put it aside earlier.

 

With her busy schedule, she rarely gets time to read for pleasure, but one of her favorite authors had just released the next installment of their series and she just could not bear to part with the novel while she went off to work. But while she would love to spend the day immersed in the fictional romance of these new characters, there was plenty of work to be done and it would have to wait. Though that does not stop her from glancing longingly at the book every few minutes.

 

She is so distracted that she doesn’t notice Kara until she is right in front of her desk.

 

“Hey, what are you looking at?”

 

Lena startles, pulling her gaze away from her book to look at Kara who is coming around the desk and moving into her personal space. Kara leans over her chair, arm reaching across her to rest on the opposite arm rest, and nuzzles into Lena’s neck before lifting her head to place a greeting kiss on her cheek. Lena flushes at the affection and flusters, forgetting to be embarrassed about her choice in literature as Kara reaches across the desk and picks up the book.

 

“ _ Silver Collar _ ?” Kara reads the title aloud before flipping the book around to read the back. “Wait… hunter… silver collar… pack? Is this about werewolves?”

 

The excited wiggling is back and Lena can only cover her face as her blush from happiness turns to one of embarrassment and spreads from the tips of her ears to her chest in anticipation for the teasing that she usually gets because of her interest in lycanthropes and similarly themed literature.

 

“I’m one too!”

 

That is not what she expected to hear. 

 

“...Excuse me?”

 

She brings her hand away from her face to look back at Kara, taking note of the excitement clearly shown on her face and the nonstop movement of her hips.

 

“I’m a werewolf!” Kara exclaims, holding up the book and pointing at it as if to drive home her point.

 

Now that can’t be right. But… 

 

And suddenly it all makes sense. The frisbee, the fur, the windows on car rides, her pack. The pieces all fall into place, showing a clear picture that anyone would have been able to see from miles away, except for one thing. Werewolves were fiction, weren’t they?

 

“Kara,” she starts, rising from her seat and taking the book back. “I know that you’re a bit eccentric and, sure, some of your mannerisms are more like that of a domesticated dog than a human person -- don’t get me wrong, I love those things about you -- but that doesn’t make you a werewolf.”

 

Her girlfriend’s face scrunches up in displeasure, her infamous crinkle forming between her brows. “I’m serious, Lena.” And she does indeed sound serious, voice stern and deep, but she can still see the argument and disbelief in Lena’s face. “Fine then,” she huffs, while she reaches for the buttons of her shirt, “I’ll show you.”

 

“Wh- Kara no!” Lena jerks forward, stopping the blonde from unbuttoning her shirt and clasping her hands. “What are you doing?! We’re in my office, the place where I  _ work _ .”

 

“I’m trying to show you,” she rolls her eyes, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, before they seem to catch on something. “No no no wait, look!” She points at Lena’s monitor on the wall that is still playing the news. “That’s me!”

 

They turn their attention to the screen to catch the newscaster starting in on a new story, the headline reading: “GOOD SAMARITAN, GOOD DOG.”

 

“Last night in the suburbs of Percival Park, the explosion of a faulty generator caused a large fire that threatened the lives multiple sleeping residents. However, an unexpected hero ensured that there were minimal injuries and no casualties. Survivors and eyewitnesses report that ‘a large dog-like animal’ helped lead people out of the burning homes and, in some cases, dragged those who could not walk from danger. Here is an eyewitness photo of the animal.” 

 

A dark, blurry photo comes up on the screen next to the caster. The creature is mostly a large, indistinguishable figure that drags a person on the ground by the shirt. 

 

“No one claims to know where the animal came from or if it was someone’s pet, but the residents are all thankful for their furry savoir nonetheless. In other news, a local restaurant owner claims that their business was broken into last night. The only thing taken, oddly enough, was their stock of already prepared potstickers--”

 

Kara’s face goes from gleaming with pride to guilty before Lena reaches over and silences the TV.

 

“So you’re telling me,” she starts, seriously eyeing her girlfriend, “that not only are you a werewolf, but that you are also the animal that pulled those people from a fire last night.”

 

“Yes, exactly.”

 

She is puffed up with pride and the subtle shake of her hips is indication enough of her earnestness. And Kara has never lied to her before, but that means…

 

Her face takes on a deep color and she sucks in a breath, “You’re serious?”

 

Now that Lena seems to believe her, Kara gets all the more excited, “Of course! I can show you!”

 

Once again she reaches for the buttons to her shirt, to strip it and… shift? But Lena grips her hands to stop it. “Okay, no, I believe you but you can’t do that here, in the place that I work that is very open and accessible by many people. You can maybe show me later, how about that?”

 

While Kara looks a little disappointed at not being able to show Lena now, she perks up just as quickly. “Yeah, alright. We’re still getting lunch though, right? And then you can come over to mine tonight.”

 

“Of course,” Lena answers, turning back toward her desk to grab her purse as Kara rushes toward the door to hold it open for her. But as Lena goes to pass her out of the office, a thought strikes her and gives her pause.

 

“Wait, is this why my cat hates you?”

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO, the book i reference lena reading is an actual book about lesbian werewolves from a whole series about lesbian werewolves! it's very good and i love them a lot and a new book was indeed released recently, which i only found out while looking up the summary for this fic. (warning tho, they are mature adult novels so like, there is adult content (i read the first book when i was like 12 and i probably def should not have lmao))
> 
> but that is all, hope y'all had a good time or whatever, you can lemme know down in a comment or with kudos or @tdactyl on tumblr cause i'm always logged the fuck in.
> 
> seriously tho i highly encourage going to thank tess alexdykers if you liked this fic, they caused this lmao
> 
> peace out, i'm tired


End file.
